


under the moonlight

by iovekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fireworks, I love them so much, M/M, This ship needs more appreciation, how to english please, i want what they have, im so done with adding tags, osasuna brainrot, osasuna supremacy, some cute sakuatsu at the end, these four are so chaotic please, tried to make them cute, why is this ship so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovekenma/pseuds/iovekenma
Summary: Wherein Osamu and Suna have feelings for each other for years but haven’t confessed yet. Will Suna confess his love for Osamu?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 12





	under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hello beautiful people !! I plan to post this by the end of the sakuatsu socmed au on twitter so that this will be somewhat a continuation of it but decided to just change it lol. Also I think there some minor spoilers of the anime ?? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED !! I got the “Ri-chan” preference from @yummitreat’s art! I think its cute if I’ll add it :) This ship needs more appreciation istg Osasuna is so underrated! :( so i decided to write a fanfic about them :) hope yall enjoy it uwu !!

It was the 10th of December when Suna received a text from his friends. “Come on let’s go get something to eat! My treat! :D” Atsumu texted them. It was a lazy morning and he has nothing to do so he accepted Atsumu’s offer considering Atsumu is the one who will treat them. Its been weeks since the 4 of them got together since all of them went to their separate ways. They met at a restaurant Atsumu sent them and saw all 3 of them in their casual clothes. Suna smiled at them and hugged all of them. “Suna! We missed you!” Oikawa grasped. “Come on let’s go inside” Atsumu escorted the 3 of them since he knows the place more.

The 4 of them chatted and laughed like its been years when its only been weeks. All 3 of them are happy with their lives since they all have boyfriends except Suna. When Oikawa opened a topic about their boyfriends, Suna went silent and just listened to their stories. He doesn’t have a boyfriend and never will have. He once fell inlove with a certain guy which is Atsumu’s twin brother, Osamu. He still has feelings for the boy even though he barely sees him now. When Oikawa asked Suna about his boyfriend, he looked down and shaked his head. All of them gasped and Atsumu asked him “You haven’t confessed to my brother yet?!?!” in shocked. He did say he will confess to Osamu at the end of the school year but he didn’t have any chance since he saw Osamu with a girl which he probably accepted her confession. Suna felt depressed and sad when he saw that. He tried to forget the boy but its hard. He explained to the boys why he didn’t confess and all of them felt pity for him. “Its okay. I already gotten over him” When its not. He can’t get over him. He still remembers Osamu’s smile when he smiles at something. He still remembers his playful smirk everytime he sees him play Volleyball back then. He loves everything about Osamu and he will keep it that way. Then, Atsumu explained to him what actually happened. “He didn’t accepted the girl! In fact, he rejected him since he doesn’t have feelings for girls which makes him gay. So Suna, you still have a chance! I’m telling you, he likes you back.” Atsumu explained to him. It made Suna’s heart burst with happiness when he heard those. His confidence came back. Their food came and they all dug in and ate all of it. 

After they ate, they went to the mall. Its just the four of them. They all went to different stores and bought different things for themselves. Atsumu then asked Oikawa “Wait, isn’t your 3 years anniversary coming??”. “Ah yeah! I haven’t bought a gift for Iwa-chan AAAAAA I CAN’T DECIDE” Oikawa panicked. Akaashi calmed him down and said “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find the most perfect gift for him.”. While they’re walking, they came across Sugawara which is one of there middle school classmate. “Isn’t that... Koushi??” Oikawa asked them pointing at the gray-haired boy buying onigiri. Atsumu’s eyes squinted to see him more and widened his eyes when he did. “OH! It is him! Lets go get see him” Atsumu said then ran to Sugawara. “Koushi!!” Oikawa screamed and waved his arms so he can see them. Sugawara waved back and hugged all four of them when he received his onigiri. “Omg guys! Its been years!! How’s everything going??” Sugawara asked them in excitement. “Everything is fine for me! I heard you and Daichi are already together. How’s going with you two?” Oikawa asked. “Oh me and Daichi are okay! We managed to rent our own house near Miyagi.” They all chatted and chatted. Akaashi asked Suna if he could come with him to buy onigiri also since both of them are out of the conversation. Suna agreed and went with Akaashi. 

They told the boys they’re gonna buy onigiri. While waiting, Akaashi asked him “Do you want some onigiri too?”. Suna nodded while looking at the store. When its Akaashi’s turn to buy, Suna looked at the man and his heartbeat went faster than normal as he saw the man who’s selling onigiri. “Welcome to Onigiri Miya- Rin?!” Osamu looked at Suna which made Suna’s face turn red. “Uh- hi Osamu” Suna said as he walk away to the nearest chair to hide his embarrassing face. Osamu looked at him in confusion and turned to Akaashi who’s buying onigiri. After Akaashi got his order, he went to Suna and gave him a piece of paper. “What for?” Suna asked, sweating. “Write your number down.” Akaashi muffled while eating onigiri. “Who’s asking?” Suna raised an eyebrow. Akaashi pointed at Osamu who smiled at him when he looked over. He immediately looked away blushing again. Akaashi giggled while looking at Suna. “Are you gonna write it down?” Akaashi asked. Suna then breathed out trying to calm himself. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote his number down. He handed the paper to Akaashi so he can give it to Osamu but Akaashi refused and insisted Suna to give it to Osamu himself. Suna can’t resist Akaashi since its very hard to. He breathed in and out again and stood up walking to Osamu. He gave the paper to Osamu looking away blushing and said “H-here’s my n-number”. Osamu took the paper from Suna’s hand and smiled at him. “You know, you look cute when you’re flustered” Osamu complimented the boy. Suna’s eyes widen still blushing and looked at Osamu who’s smiling at him. He turned away and went back to Akaashi. 

After sitting there for 20 minutes, Atsumu and Oikawa showed up and called them out. “Hey guys!” Oikawa waved at them and sat beside Suna. Atsumu then saw his brother who’s waiting for a customer. “Eh?! Samu you didn’t tell me you have your own store!” Atsumu asked him. “Its none of your business. Are you gonna buy or not?” Osamu said to him. “Isn’t free when it was me who’s gonna buy since I’m a MIYA too?” Atsumu fake pouted. Osamu rolled his eyes and made some onigiri for his brother since he can’t handle Atsumu’s childishness. Atsumu then sat beside Suna and asked him if he already confessed to his brother. “Not a chance” Suna said. After Atsumu got his onigiri, they all left the store and rummaged some stores again. 

After hours of buying and eating, its time for them to go to their separate ways again. They all hugged each other and bid their goodbyes. “Until next time! See yall soon” Oikawa said as he shed a tear. Suna and the others waved their goodbyes and went on. After 2 hours of commuting, he finally got to his apartment and slumped to his bed. He took a quick shower before he head to sleep. As soon as he’s about to sleep, a random person texted him. “Hi Rin”. Suna got confused on who might be. He replied with “Who’s this?”. “Its Osamu. I asked for your number a while ago, remember?”. Suna’s face turned entirely red. “Ah of course I remember” he typed with his shaking hands. “Are you heading to bed? I’m sorry if I disturbed you”. Suna smiled and replied “I was supposed to but its fine.”. “I see.. so do you want to hang out sometimes? I missed hanging out with you tho”. He quickly sat up and read those words again to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. His whole face is heating up with all of the feeling he feels. He doesn’t know what to respond back. “Yeahh sure... When??” He quickly replied back. “Hmmm maybe on Saturday? I’m free on Saturdays tho but its up to you.”. “Sure. I have nothing to do on weekends so its fine”. He feels like dreaming while he’s chatting with Osamu. “Its getting pretty late you should sleep. You don’t want to ruin your pretty face, right?”. He kept blushing and blushing. His face is just red and he kept screaming under his pillows. “You think I’m pretty??” He asked hands are still shaking. “Of course you are.”. He tries to calm himself down before replying back. He kept breathing in and out. “Um thanks... you too you should sleep also”. “Its okay. I have stuff to manage. Goodnight Rin ❤️ sleep well”. He turned off his phone, heart still beating fast from the feeling of talking to his crush. He slept very well knowing he talked to before he sleeps.

The next day went normal as usual, he grabbed his pants and changed. He quickly ate breakfast and wore his mask. As soon as he opened his door, an Osamu Miya is at his doorstep. They stared at each other for awhile before Suna speaks. “Osamu?” Suna gave him a confused expression. “Hi Rin! Do you want me to walk you to work?” Osamu lended him a hand. Suna blushed under the mask and you can tell he’s nerves are trembling not just from the cold but also from what he’s feeling. “Do you have work today?” Suna asked. “The mall is closed at Fridays so I decided to stop by your house since my brother is away.” Osamu explained. This might be one of the best days of my life. They walked together to Suna’s office and dropped him off. Suna waved goodbye to his friend and went inside. One of his office co workers asked him “Is that your boyfriend?”. “What? No!” Suna screamed. He blushed under his mask from the question and his co worker just laughed while holding a cup of coffee in her hands. 

Lunch break started, Suna awfully stretching his arms on his chair and stood up to get food. He received a text from Osamu asking him if he wants to get lunch. He replied sure, heart beating really fast with the fact that he will eat lunch with his crush. He grabbed and wore his mask on and went to see Osamu outside. Both of them ate lunch and chatted while walking Suna to work. He missed hanging out with his friend/crush. The same goes for when Suna finishes work and goes home. Osamu walking with him to his house and waved goodbye. “Do you even bother walking me all the way to work?” Suna asked him before he leaves. “Not at all. If its you I don’t mind.” Osamu replied with a smile. Suna’s face went entirely red and quickly opens his door and went in. He hid behind the door that only his forehead and eye is visible to Osamu and waved goodbye to him before he closed it. He sighs in relief. He grabbed a pillow from his couch and screamed at it. Osamu texted him after that said “Hope to see you soon tomorrow! Can’t wait to hang out with you :)” Suna smiled with those words and headed to bed.

It was Saturday at 4:30pm. Suna’s mind went brrrr brrr with the thought of hanging out with Osamu. Even though it isn’t a date he feels like exploding with happiness. Same goes for Osamu. He wants to hangout with Suna more than he ever wanted. He wants to see him everyday. Before he left, Atsumu who was sitting on the couch said “Already making a move to Suna are ya?”. “Shut up. If you’re inviting your boyfriend over, make sure to not make a mess” Osamu warned him before he left. They met at the park Osamu texted him. Its the park where usually just the two of them hang out back then. They share secrets, laugh about other people and talk about everything. The park witnessed it all so its memorable for both of them. They started walking around the whole park. They kept wandering around. It never changed, from the bench they usually sits at the end of the park to the pond where they stand and mesmerized the waves in it. They laughed and talked about everything and made fun about Atsumu. They stopped by a cafe near it and bought two venti cup sized coffee for the cold weather. They continued walking until Suna pointed out the hill where they view the whole town. Both of them walked up the hill and after 2 minutes, they finally reached the top. It was cold and refreshing and they can clearly see the town. Suna spread his arms feeling the breeze again. Osamu smiled and sat at the edge. Suna sat beside him and stared at the sun about to set. It was one of the most beautiful thing he saw. Osamu looked at him and saw Suna’s eyes that’s reflecting the sun. Goddammit he’s so beautiful. Suna realized that Osamu was staring at him and asked what’s wrong. “Ah nothing it’s because... the sun is reflecting your eyes and its shining. It’s beautiful” Osamu said as he looked away. Suna blushed and turned away. When the sun sets, both of them got up and Osamu walked Suna back. “Uh- I really appreciate you taking me out its just-“ sigh “It makes me happy” Suna smiled as he opened the door. “Bye Osamu” He waved and closed the door. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Osamu then walked back to his house.

December 19th when the four of them met up again since its the only day they are free. They met up at the mall now and they hangout. They stopped by to eat at a restaurant. As usual, they all share their stories on what happened to them for the past few days. Until Atsumu spoke up about Suna and Osamu. “So Suna, how’s hanging out with my brother?” He asked as he rested his chin on his hand. The two which are Akaashi and Oikawa looked at Suna with a curious face. Suna looked down blushing while the three of them stared at him having no courage to speak about it. “Suna you can’t hide it from us” Oikawa told him. He sighed and looked up and gave them a shaky laugh. “Well its okay i guess. I’m having fun lately.” Suna said. “He’s been hanging around with you too much huh he even walks to you at work!” Atsumu said as he smiled at Suna. “Did you confess already?” Akaashi asked. “I haven’t...” Suna looked down at the plate. “Say then, if you don’t get to confess at the end of the year, you will stop hanging out with him and you will pay us” Oikawa dared him. Suna gave them a ‘what the heck’ face. “Pay you?? Why?” Suna asked. “So its a proof you didn’t confess to him by the end if the year”. Their food arrived and they all ate. Suna kept thinking then of a way to confess his love for Osamu. 

The next day, Suna got a video call from his sister early in the morning. He sat up and answered the video call. “Riiiii channn!!!” Her sister screamed. “Its early in the morning don’t scream” He shushed on the phone and giggled. “So how’s life there??”. “Well, its pretty good i think.” Suna answered followed by a yawn. Then her sister putted her face closer to the screen as if she is whispering something. “Did you confess to Samu nii-chan yet?” Her sister giggled on the screen. Suna then blushed instantly then shushed her sister many times to keep her voice down. “Shhhhh don’t tell mama about this. I haven’t though, well I plan to but I’m scared” He fake smiled. Her sister then smiled at him and said “Well, I hope you can confess to him so I can have Samu as my official nii chan! Be brave Ri-chan you can do this!” She gave Suna a thumbs up to keep Suna motivated to confess to Osamu already. Suna then giggled and nodded at her sister. “Okay I know you still have work today so I’ll call later! Bye Ri-chan!” She blowed kisses to Suna then hanged up. Suna felt happy by just seeing her sister keeping her motivated. 

Timeskip to the 31st of December where everyone is getting ready for the New Years. Suna still hasn’t confessed to Osamu since his fear kept coming everytime he tries to speak. While he was preparing, he received a text from Osamu to meet him at the hill. It was around 11:15pm that time. As he walked out, he saw many bright lights and many people preparing. Some are even preparing fireworks. He then walked up the hill to see Osamu sitting, waiting for Suna. “Oh Hi Rin!” Osamu looked at the boy and motioned him to sit beside him. Suna did sat beside him. They talked about what they will do at New Years, their New Years resolution and many. But Osamu opened up a topic which made Suna’s heart beat faster. “I heard you have your eyes laid to someone already” Osamu said. Suna’s eyes widened and looked back at the town. “Well yeah... its actually been years since I laid eyes to him. I want to tell him that I love him with all of my heart but I just don’t know how.” Suna ranted. He then tossed the question back to Osamu. “Yeah I have though... its also been a long time since I laid eyes to this certain someone.” Osamu said. “Could you tell something that you love about him?” Suna curiously asked. “He’s... he’s just perfect you see. Even though he thinks he’s the most imperfect human that exist but for me, he’s the most perfect person I have ever met. Everytime he smiles makes my heart melt. And when he laughs, its like music to my ears. I just love to see him happy with his friends. And I want to cherish every moment with him. But, I don’t know how to confess to him”. Osamu ranted. “Well, that guy sure is lucky huh” Suna said as he felt a little bit of sadness in his heart. “Yeah he is. I hope he knows he’s lucky too” Osamu said as he looked at Suna’s eyes who’s shining through the various lights of the town. 11:56pm, I can still make it. “Do you possibly know how can I confess to him since you’re known as one of the best person to give love advices.” Osamu asked Suna. Suna then looked up and had his finger on his mouth that looks like he’s actually thinking. “Well if someone’s gonna confess to me, I would like them to tell me straight. That they are inlove with me and pulled me into a kiss. Its not that romantic but I like it that way. But it depends on who’s the ‘lucky’ guy you’re confessing” Suna answered as he looked to Osamu. Suna then checked his watch.

11:59pm. “Oh its almost New Years. I had to go back” Suna then stood up and so as Osamu. Suna walked away but Osamu grabbed his wrist. “Rin...” Osamu held him. He held Suna’s shoulders and confessed. “Suna Rintarou, you’re the lucky person I love. I love you with all of my heart” Osamu confessed and pulled Suna into a kiss. Suna’s heart felt like popping out of his chest. His eyes widened from the sudden confession he got from Osamu. His shaky hands intertwined with Osamu’s other hand while the other is holding his shoulder trying to maintain their balance. He closed his eyes and kissed back. The moment they kissed, fireworks are already filling up the sky to celebrate the New Years. It was the most perfect timing. Osamu then pulled out the kiss and saw Suna’s red face. Suna felt like crying and he did started tearing up. Osamu jolted and released his hold out of Suna’s shoulder. “I-i’m sorry. You said you liked it that way so I did” Osamu apologized. Suna laughed while wiping his tears. He then pinched Osamu’s cheeks trying to take of that gloomy face he has. “I love you too dummy” Suna said as he kissed Osamu’s cheeks. Osamu blushed and looked back at Suna who’s smiling at him. He pulled Suna for a hug. A very comforting hug. As Osamu pulled away, he then asked “Wait... does that mean are we dating now?”. Suna didn’t think it will go to this way. He nodded and their finally official. Fireworks are still exploding and they all watched how colorful the sky is. Suna laid his head on Osamu’s shoulder and held his hand. “Happy New years” He said as he looked up to Osamu. Osamu smiled at him. “Happy New Years babe”. 

Kiyoomi and Atsumu showed out of nowhere to also view the fireworks from above. “Hi Osamu-“ He gasped as he saw Suna holding Osamu’s hand. “Are you two now together????” He excitedly asked as he approached and sat beside Suna. “Yeah...” Suna shyly answered as he blushed. Kiyoomi then sat beside his boyfriend. Atsumu asked his boyfriend if he can lay his head on his shoulder and Kiyoomi didn’t hesitated to say yes. He spread his arms and let his boyfriend rest his head on his shoulder as he run his fingers on the blonde’s hair. Suna felt happiness that moment. He accomplished two things he wanted in life. To be Miya Osamu’s one and only. He held a grip on his boyfriend’s shoulder and planted a kiss on Osamu’s cheeks. Osamu looked down at his boyfriend with a flushed face to see Suna smiling at him. “I love you” Suna softly said. Osamu smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like it ! It would be appreciated if yall would leave kudos and comments down below and If you have any questions, you can ask me on my curiouscat (ventifr) or tellonym (bishqmon) !! My english go brr LOL ANYWAYZ UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
